Battle of Aden (2019)
) | place = Aden | coordinates = | map_type = Yemen | map_relief = | map_size = 300 | map_marksize = | map_caption = Location of Aden in Yemen | map_label = Aden | territory = | result = STC victory *STC forces take control of Aden and Zinjibarhttps://www.middleeastmonitor.com/20190902-yemen-to-take-legal-measures-against-uae/ | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Yemen Army (Hadi government) * Presidential Guard Supported by: | combatant2 = Southern Transitional Council (STC) *Security Belt Forces Supported by: | combatant3 = | commander1 = | commander2 = | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = Unknown | casualties2 = Unknown | casualties3 = 40+ killed 260+ injured On both sides as of 11 August 2019Aawsat News, casualties | notes = | campaignbox = }} Battle of Aden (2019) was a series of clashes in the city of Aden between the pro-Hadi government troops backed by Saudi Arabia and Southern Transitional Council forces backed by the United Arab Emirates. Battle Clashes erupted on 7 August 2019 between the STC and pro-Hadi forces in Aden after a missile strike by Houthis killed several soldiers of Security Belt forces in the city during a military graduation. The soldiers killed include Brig. Gen. Munir Mahmoud Ahmad al-Mashali al-Yafaei, more commonly known as Abu Yamamah al-Yafaei, a leading figure and commander in the Security Belt. The southerners accused the Hadi-led government as well as Al Islah party members who are part of the Hadi-led government but harbor deep resentment with the STC, for being behind enabling the attack. The STC released statements calling the attack "treacherous". The next day, 3 people were killed and 10 were injured in clashes between pro-Hadi presidential guard based in Aden and southern separatists on 8 August 2019 following the funeral of victims that were killed in the Houthi attack.Al Arabiya STC took control of Aden's crater district on 9 August 2019.Al Jazeera The STC captured the Badr Camp and the Presidential palace on 10 August and a total of 20 people were killed.20 killed during fight between Yemeni forces & separatists in Aden cityAl ArabiyaSkyNews Saudi-led coalition launched strikes against the STC on the same day.AFP Ceasefire Clashes ceased briefly on 11 August 2019 following a meeting between the Saudi Crown Prince and UAE. The STC agreed to withdraw from several checkpoints it had captured during the clashes and UAE denied supporting STC's clashes against the Saudi-led coalition.Al Arabiya CeasefireAl Arabiya Mbs, MbZ STC vacated some positions in Aden on 17 August 2019.AFP Continued clashes Clashes continued with lower intensity in Aden on 16 August 2019 after STC forces refused to withdraw from some of their captured positions.Saudi fighter jets dropping warning flares over Aden after Security Belt refused to hand over camps. On 21 August UAE rejected allegations that it was behind the developments in Aden.Aawsat, UAE rejects On 28 August 2019 Hadi-led forces recaptured most of the neighborhoods they had lost to the STC, including Aden's International Airport.Yemen's govt forces take control of Aden airport - information ministerFighting between Yemen govt forces, separatists restarts in Aden - residents By the next day however STC forces recaptured most of Aden again. The Hadi-led Government accused UAE of launching airstrikes against its troops, killing at least 30Yemen: Southern separatists 'regain control' of port city of AdenYemen government accuses UAE of launching air strikes against its troopsYemen colonel: Airstrikes kill at least 30 troops near Aden Clashes elsewhere in Yemen Clashes between the STC and Hadi forces erupted in Shabwah Governorate on 22 August 2019 after STC forces refused to withdraw from al-Akaf checkpoint. There were dead and wounded in the clashes which included heavy weapons. Hadi government accused the command of the STC for blowing up the situation in Shabwah.Al Jazeera Shabwah 1Al Jazeera Shabwah 2Al Arabiya Shabwah Clashes occurred in Abyan Governorate on 20 August 2019 after STC forces took control of a camp in Az Zanjabar, several were killed in the clashes.Al Jazeera AbyanMayadeen Abyan See also *Aden unrest (2015–present) *Battle of Aden (2018) References Category:Conflicts in 2019 Category:Battles involving Yemen Category:2019 in Yemen Category:August 2019 events in Yemen Category:Separatism in Yemen Category:Yemeni Crisis (2011–present) Category:Yemeni Civil War (2015–present) Category:21st century in Aden Category:2010s in Aden